


Spring

by Joe_Reaves



Series: From the Ashes [18]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apocalypse, Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Plague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe plays with his children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring

Joe smiled down at his boys. He held the teddy bear out to Don and watched as he reached for it. "There's a clever boy," he praised, letting him take the toy. Picking Mike up when he started to complain, he cuddled him. "You take after your other father. You like to hear your own voice." He turned the mobile on to entertain the other two. Mike started babbling and reaching over his shoulder so he turned around. He grinned when he saw what he was looking at. "Wave to daddy," he said, waving Mike's hand and then his own.


End file.
